Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucys song
by xXxXFairyTailGirlXxXx
Summary: Lucy is an 18 year old Mermaid Princess who is sent with her royal Mermaid cousins to the world of skies to watch and observe the humans to see if they pose a threat to Mer-Folk, Natsu is a pirate on a journey to find the part of him thats missing will these two find eachother or will life get in the way?
1. 1 - Introduction

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's Song**

 **Hey Guys! This is my first story so I apologise if it's not great but I'll try my best ! I've always wanted to read or write a fairy tail fanfic about mermaids so I'm glad i have started it, also I'm sorry if you don't like the ships in this story but they are my personal ships sooo yeah anyway enjoy and thank you for reading!**

 **(To Lucy)**

Lucy wasn't a picky person when it came to love ... Ok scratch that she had her opinions on men, however most mermen living in the Celestial Kingdom just didn't tick her needs and this made her disappointed she was 18! She wanted someone in her life to make her feel special and loved and ... "LU-CHAN!" Suddenly a small blue haired mermaid burst through Lucy's bedroom door and swam straight into the startled mermaid pushing the girls onto Lucy's huge bed, When Lucy opened her eyes, her golden tresses were floating through the water and landing over her face she blew them away and proceeded to lift her blankets off the bluenette revealing her cousin Levy who was rather flushed and out of breath , "Levy you scared me what's wrong?" Levy lifted her head up and took a few deep breaths and then started to speak. "Lu-Chan all Royal mermaids have been summoned to the throne room something has happened in the world of skies!" Lucy's eyes widened she had only ever read about the world of skies in books which told of Creatures like Mer-Folk but without tails the species known as 'humans'. Lucy quickly swam out of her bed and grabbed Levys arm "Quickly Levy we need to go!"

 **(To Natsu)**

Life as a pirate wasn't so bad, sail across the ocean , enjoy freedom and collect treasure but he knew something was missing from his life but he couldn't tell what it was, like a part of him was missing but most of the time he tried not to think about it because if that stripper Gray ever found out that Natsu actually had brains and used them then Natsu wouldn't hear the end of it. "Natsu are you listening to me? Natsu NATSU!" Natsu snapped out of his own little world to see his childhood friend Lisanna standing beside him tapping his shoulder. " Sorry Lisanna what's up?" Lisanna puffed her cheeks out it was clear she was annoyed he hadn't been paying attention to her or anything she had been saying. "I was asking you if you believed in fairys?" Natsu was confused why would she ask that?. "Uh maybe I dunno?" Lisanna giggled at the mans confusions, "Ok do you believe in Mermaids?" Natsu again was confused and responded. "No I don't why?" Lisanna looked at him slightly disappointed, "Well I believe in them why don't you? I mean you say you believe in dragons why should I believe in them?" Natsu was shocked he didn't know how to respond. "Ok then I do believe in Fairys and Mermaids".


	2. 2 - The Mermaid Princesses

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's Song**

 **Hi again! Thank you so much for reading I have a lot of ideas for this story and I hope you enjoy!**

 **(To Lucy)**

Lucy and Levy swam ferociously towards the throne room, they were almost within reach of the handle when someone slammed into them causing the girls to slam against the wall. "Oh my god I am so sorry girls!" When Lucy opened her eyes she saw a long red haired mermaid holding her hand out she immediately knew it was Erza and next to her was Wendy who was looking really nervous, "Wendy don't worry they are fine, aren't you Lucy?" Erza said with a smile, Lucy nodded her head and Levy groaned as she tried to get up with Erzas help.

The girls proceeded to swim into the throne room where Queen Layla was sat upon her throne, The Mermaid princesses swam into line with their other cousins. Each Mermaid princess represented Magic, There was **Juvia,** She had the power to control the element of water, **Erza** , she could control weapons she was a talented swords woman and helped out with the Royal Academy, There was **Yukino** , she was a celestial Mermaid and could control the stars and the constilations because she was Lucy's sister they share the same magic but they were a powerful duo, There was **Kagura** , she was Erza's sister and also a powerful swords woman she carried a magic sword with her at all times, There was **Levy** , she had the power to make words magic and create whatever she wanted she was verysmart and read pretty much every book the castle had, There was **Wendy** , she had the power to control sky dragons and the sky itself, And finally there was **Lucy** she was the strongest sharing the same magic as **Yukino** but also could control and use many other kinds of Magic. It is unknown of how many types of Magic she uses but her main magic is celestial star dresses.

With all mermaids gathered it was time for them to find out about the world of skies, but what their future held for them none could predict ...


	3. 3 - The Quest

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's Song**

 **Hi, thank you for leaving me some reviews I really appreciate it! To respond to one of them I was only putting the names of the characters in bold so the reader could see when and who next character was I'm sorry if it annoyed you I will try to not do it again :)**

 **(To Lucy)**

Queen Layla was a kind and loving ruler she cared for all her subjects and their well being.

"Good afternoon girls! I know by now that you all have heard of the world of skies and I have some ... news enquiring it." Lucy cocked her head to the side and turned to levy and the others. They too looked confused and bewildered at what the queen was saying.

"To put it briefly I'm send all of you to the world of skies to see if the 'Humans' pose a threat to us Mer-Folk"

The room when silent and a look of shock spread across the Princess' faces when spine silence was broken.

" Your majesty I do not mean to be rude but we are mermaids not humans how will we blend in?" Erza questioned. The queen had a small smile on her face then responded, "Do not fret my dear for mermaids can morph their tails into legs when out of water" Levy looked amazed she had never read about this kind of stuff in her books. Lucy was not sure how she felt, she was shocked but happy , happy that she could experience this adventure learn about new things and she was just really happy. Queen Layla told them all the plan and then sent them to get ready to depart.

As Lucy was swimming to her room she heard a light sniffle when she turned her head she saw Wendy in her room flopped across her bed lightly crying. Lucy swam in and scooped Wendy into a tight hug and tried to reassure her. " Don't worry Wendy we will all be together and we only need to see what the humans are like and after that we can come home!" Lucy smiled warmly at Wendy who then immediately cheered up. Lucy always knew exactly what to say.

After an hour the girls all met with the palace guards cloaked and hidden and proceeded to swim towards the edge of the kingdom to the world of skies entrance.


	4. 4 - The Meeting

**(To Natsu)**

As the boat came to dock the crew members began to pull various ropes, Natsu was ready to depart the vessel when he remembered his bag and quickly ran to get it from the crews bedchambers. After grabbing his bag he ran up the stairs when a glint in the sea caught his eye. He quickly turned but there was nothing through the window , he shrugged it off and continued to run to the plank to get off the ship. Natsu was greeted by Gray and they both began walking to town ... whilst insulting each other.

 **(To Lucy)**

The girls finally reached the waters surface and popped their heads above to try the fresh air. Once the guards were given the ok they one by one exited from the water and their tails morphed into legs. Once they were all out from the water they agreed to scout the area to find the closest place that had humans.

 **(To Natsu)**

Whilst walking around town Natsu was checking his list when a blonde woman caught his eye. Her long golden hair flowing down her back, her light pale skin shining and her brown chocolate eyes gazing at all the stands filled with mountains of food and trinkets she was gazing at everything with awe. She however looked lost so Natsu decided to go and speak to her.

"Excuse me?" The blonde turned to him in surprise and looked a little shocked before coughing a little then responding. "Um me?" She pointed at herself timidly, All he could l think about was her soft smooth silky voice

How he loved its sound. "Yeah um are you ok you look lost can I help you?" He asked Lucy nodded before saying. " I would love a tour guide I'm new to this place I came with my cousins but they have wondered off I was hoping someone could show me around" Natsu's face lit up, he had no plans and he could spend more time with this woman if he was her tour guide. "How about I show you round Magnolia? My names Natsu and you are?" she laughed and responded "Sorry pirate boy but you will have to earn my name"


	5. 5 - The Fairy Tail Inn And Bar

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's song**

 **Hi! Sorry for the slow uploads planning chapters and writing takes awhile and surprisingly things have been happening in my life who would've thought? Not me, anyway enjoy this chapter!**

(To Erza)

Erzas day had not been very eventful she hadn't learnt anything new about the world of skies! However whilst walking around the town she stumbled across an inn which had the words nailed to the front "The Fairy Tail inn and bar" which sent a thought through her brain. The girls never agreed where to meet or where they would sleep! She calmly but quickly walked into the building and approached the receptionist. The woman had long white hair and two deep blue pools for eyes, which reminded Erza of the sea, the building was spacious yet cozy with a warm homey feeling to it.

"Hi welcome to the Fairy Tail inn and bar my name is Mirajane how may I help you?" She said with a warm smile.

"Hello my name is Erza, I was wondering if I could book a few rooms for a couple nights?" Inns were nothing new to Erza as they had them in the kingdom. "Of course may I ask how many people you have in your party?" Erza stopped to count how many of them had come to the new world however Erzas deep thought surprised Mira as she had never had anyone stop and think about how many people were with them. "Seven including myself" Erza answered "Big party are they all family?" Mira questioned "Yes seven girls" Mira laughed and responded happily " I'm glad to hear seems that we have a nearly got an equal ratio of boys and girls now! I can't wait to meet your family Erza, now the rooms come with two beds so I can offer for one person to have their own room if that's okay?" Erza smiled "That should be just fine, how much does that come to?" Mira smiled and cheerfully responded " You don't have to pay now I'm assuming when you said 'a couple days' you don't know how long your in town for do you?" Erza shook her head "Well then now that's sorted here are your keys and dinner will be served after 6 see you later!" Erza waved before exiting and looking at the keys and the numbers on them "Now to find the girls and talk about how their investigation went"


	6. 6 - Learning

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's Song**

 **Thank you all for the reviews it really warms my heart to know you guys are willing to take the time to say you are liking the story and offering advice on how to improve thank you also I'm sorry for the slow uploads I will try to write faster**

 **(To the girls)**

The girls had finally found each other and were heading back to the inn. Whilst walking there they were discussing what information each of them had discovered. Levy began talking about how 'humans' shared a lot of similar traits with Mermaids such as school, marriage, family, work and having a Monachy. When Levy brought up the royal family the girls began to question where the castle was, "I wonder if they have a map at the inn?" Yukino questioned. Suddenly Lucy remembered that she had agreed for that Natsu boy to be her tour guide she could ask him about this! "Girls I just remembered whilst I was walking around the market I met this boy called Natsu and I agreed with him that he could show me around Magnolia!" Lucy said cheerfully, the girls all looked at her with smiles at this rate they would be able to return to the sea sooner than expected! Lucy had agreed to meet Natsu at the bar in the inn tomorrow at 10 in the morning where they would start the tour. Unknown to Lucy Natsu wanted to get to know her as he had taken an interest in her, she was innocent and funny he thought she was weird and stubborn, yet so irresistible!


	7. 7 - Open Stage Night

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's song**

 **(At the bar)**

Mira was standing behind the bar dusting the surface till it shone, she was preparing for the dinner rush to start and for guests to try the new stage out. The Fairy tail inn was known for its fun staff and upbeat atmosphere one of the most popular forms of entertainment was a 'free stage' where anyone could go and sing or perform.

As guests began to file in to the bar Mira noticed a familiar red haired woman accompanied by six other gorgeous girls. As they walked into the room all the heads turned to them and the men began to whistle and cheer as the girls were eye candy and the men had a sweet tooth. Natsu was sat at a table in the far corner not interested in looking at the commotion going on by him, he just sat and stared into his beer. How he wished he could've learnt that blondes name! His head rested on the table as he moped until he heard a voice trying to get everyone's attention, a tall tanned skin bulky white haired man was standing on the stage clearing his throat.

"Ahem good evening and welcome to open stage night for those of you who are new the rules are simple come up on stage and perform anything you wish but no vulgar or inappropriate acts or you will be forced to leave by me so be real men and behave!" He then walked of the stage and joined Mira behind the bar.


	8. 8 - The reunion

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's Song**

 **Hi, I'm a stranger for not uploading enough and I'm really sorry but I appreciate your patience**

 **And thank you for supporting my story!**

An hour has passed and a long black haired man called Gajeel the iron dragon is 'shubiduba'ing on stage in a white suit with a harmonica and guitar whilst Juvia and a few men are crowded by the front of the stage cheering him on.

 **(Natsu)**

 **Natsu has covered his ears *for all you weeboos and otakus you know the scene this is from XD**

"I've never heard a song this crappy before!"

Suddenly a guitar is thrown at Natsu and an angry Gajeel storms from the stage towards him with his harmonica

In his mouth.

"You wanna go!?" Natsu shouts "Bring it on moron!"

 **(Lucy)**

"Wonder what's going on over there" Erza puzzeled, Lucy's head raised as she took a sip from her drink as Juvia came dashing towards them. "Erza-San Lucy-Chan!" Erza snapped back into reality as the blue haired beauty approached. "Juvia just saw the music man on the stage throw his guitar at a pink haired man!" Lucy in shock spat out her drink and jumped from her seat and ran towards the commotion, could it be him?

"I'll shoobidoobop you!" One voice said another responded saying " it's shubi do bop ya moron!"

"Hey stop fighting!" Lucy shouted, they immediately broke apart and Natsus face lit up seeing her. "Hey it's you!"


	9. 9 - Now I know who you are

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's song**

"So it's great to see you again!" Lucy said cheerfully. The two had sat at a table in solitude, away from the noise and their friends in hopes they could talk more and learn about each other.

"Likewise, but when you said to meet here tomorrow I didn't realise you were staying here, how long you in town?" Natsu questioned eagerly, taking a sip from his beer

"Not sure, I'm with my family and we just came here to ... um" Lucy paused what should she say Humans don't know about Mermaids!

"We came toooo see Magnolia, yeah we are from another place which speaks a different language" she said only to have to think again when Natsu responded. "Woah no way where ya from?" Crap. What should she say that's when a light bulb went off, Lucy had the ability to speak different languages thanks to reading with Levy. If Lucy just spoke in a different language and said she didn't know the name of it in English then Natsu couldn't ask where she's from! Plus she could have a little fun with it by saying she's a mermaid. "Watashinonamaeha rushī to Imu wa ningyodesu" Lucy said pleased with herself, Natsu had a wide look on his face which spread Into a massive grin. "Wow! I only understood some of that!" Lucy's mouth dropped what did he say? What did he understand from what she said!? "R really what did you understand?" Natsu got a sly look on his face and narrowed his eyes with a cheeky grin. "Well now I know who you are" oh no Lucy blew it he knew about her being a mermaid what would they do?

"What do you mean?" Natsu suddenly leaned in. " **Lucy"** he went to speak but she placed her finger on his lips pausing him. "Well done you learnt my name gold star" she responded sarcastically smiling. He chuckled as they continued to talk until they were interrupted by Juvia. "Lucy~Chan come sing with me!" Before she could respond she was dragged on stage by Juvia.

 **The next chapter will be a singing chapter if you want to hear them sing listen to the song on YouTube as you read. :)**


	10. 10 - What a voice!

**Fairy Tail - Mermaids - Lucy's Song**

 **I am so sorry for not uploading anything in a long time! I just moved house, we didn't get told till 2 days before, and we don't have any WiFi so I haven't had a chance to write or anything which is a massive pain! Thank you for staying with me during the radio silence it means a lot to me :3**

"Wait Juvia!" Lucy started before she was under a spot light and Juvia told Lucy what song to sing.

She had to admit... she wanted to sing a lot!

 **(If you want to hear them sing then put 'What a girl is' by Dove Cameron, Christina Grimmie and Baby Kaely)**

 **(Music begins playing in the background)**

 **Lucy is singing as Dove and Juvia is Christina, Wendy will sing as Baby Kaely in a high pitch voice.**

Lucy took a deep breath and glanced at Juvia who winked at her. This brought comfort to Lucy.

"On a scale from 1 to 10

I am perfect like I am

I don't need your number

We don't need your number

And the stupid magazines

Want me to change my everything

They don't even matter

They're not taking my power!"

Natsu's eyes widened, this girl could sing! A small blush formed over his face.

"I'm so over all of these voices around

They've said enough

It's my turn

Let's get loud

I'll show you what a girl is

'Cause all of me is perfect

Who cares about a dress size

It's all about what's inside

I'll stand up now

And won't back down

We're breaking through the surface

To show you what a girl is!"

 **(Juvia steps forward and begins singing)**

"We are flawless in our skin

Your words don't mean anything

I'm done wasting my time

I can make up my own mind

I'm so over all of these voices around

They've said enough

It's my turn

Let's get loud"

 **(Both girls start singing)**

I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect.Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside.

I'll stand up now, and wont back down.Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.

You are exactly what your made to be, I swear.Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there."

 **(Wendy steps up)**

"Its pretty clear that you wont see us on the sidelines.

Were gonna take it over standing like a high-rise."

 **Everyone starts to cheer**

"And if you ever doubt what a girl can do, sit back and let us show you, its been really nice to know you.No doubt, were a force that's undeniable.Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on you.I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you.

Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over."

"On a scale from 1-10, I am perfect like I am.I don't need your number, we don't need your number.I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect.Who cares about the dress size, its all about whats inside.I'll stand up now, and wont back down.Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.Were breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is."

 **The room erupts into cheering and screams.**

Lucy, Juvia and Wendy bow then begin to walk off the stage when they are stopped by Mira.

"Hey Ladies, great performance! Would you be interested in becoming performers whilst your in town?" Mira asked her puppy dog eyes showing.

"Of course we will Mira~San!" Juvia said hugging her. Lucy froze but melted happily when she thought of how much she loved to sing.

"Luce that was amazing!" Natsu ran up and hugged her, "Thanks Pinkie" she giggled.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3**


	11. UPDATE - Where am i?

**UPDATE**

Hey guys sorry I've not been updating my stories recently.

I just moved house and started having even more responsibilities (fun )

However I also just got Wattpad! (Yay)

I started 2 new stories called:

• Fireflies

And

•Behind those eyes

My username is xSkyrimgirlx

Please check out my account, Thank you and I appreciate your patience 3


End file.
